No This Isn't Right
by NarakuTheDarkOne
Summary: Summary is Inside but I will say Two least likely people switch bodies. well thats all I'm saying read and review! Rated T because of events causing some mild language. I know in chapter 2 It says a different chapter name. I gave it the wrong name. sorry
1. Chapter 1

Ok someone gave me a great idea for a story and I just had to try it out and see how it worked. Well here is the Summary.

Something happens and No one know how or when it happend. It dont seem right. Inuyasha and Naraku are trying to keep it a secret. No they are not in love. GROSS. You want to know what happened I bet. Ok well Inuyasha and Naraku somehow get switched, so Inuyasha is in Naraku's Body and Naraku is in Inuyasha's body. Wierd? You bet! Well here is the Story.

No This Isn't Right

Chapter 1: NO!

Naraku was Strolling his castle as usual when he noticed somthing, something he didn't like. A strand of Inuyasha's silvery hair was on his shoulder. At the same time Inuyasha noticed a strand of Naraku's dark black hair on his shoulder. How did he know it was Naraku's? It had his Stench. Inuyasha was sitting in the corner of Kaede's hut as usual when he noticed this. He went to take it off. At Naraku's castle at that same moment Naraku did the same. When they both touched the strands at exactly the same moment Inuyasha felt dizzy. He went outside to get air but then he noticed something he hated. It wasn't he hand the he touched his face with. It was Naraku's! He was in Naraku's gay purple robes. and he had long dark black hair. Naraku at his castle started feeling dizzy as well he stumbled towards his room. He lay on his bed and fell asleep.

When Naraku awoke he saw himself sitting in the chair at the far left of his room. He looked at his hand and it wasnt his hand! It was Inuyasha's, he too was in Inuyasha's bright red robes. And so he guessed that the Naraku that was sitting across the room was Inuyasha.

"Enjoying yourself, Inuyasha?" He said.

Inuyasha jumped. "How did you know it was me?"

"Well it was merely a guess but i guess that I was right." Naraku said.

"What the Hell did you do to us!" Inuyasha screamed.

"I did nothing" Naraku said. "I think you did something"

"I didn't do anything. Alls I did was remove one of your nasty strands of hair from my shoulder." Inuyasha said starting to panick.

"Calm down. and please don't yell. Because I know you dont want anyone to know about this as well as me." Naraku said. "So this is wierd in another way to, because all I did was remove a strand of your hair too."

They both fell silent, thinking.

"Well Inuyasha I can't think of anything to do but for you to stay here and I go with your little friends." Naraku said then braced himself so Inuyasha couls yell.

"WHAT! I can't stay here and let you go and Kill my friends!" He yelled.

"I'm not going to kill your friends. I have special plans for all of them to die." Naraku said.

"Ok fine. Go before Day light Kagome and the others will get worried about me. And Naraku?"Inuyasha said.

"What now?" Naraku said getting up to leave.

"Call them all by their names!" Inuyasha said.

"fine." Naraku said sounding disappointed.

And with that Naraku got up and left. (I'm going to be saying 'Naraku said' when the real Naraku talks because it will get too confusing.) Naraku headed towards Kaede's hut. He sat in the corner, and just sat there and thought.

'wow I bet it looks Bizzare seeing Inuyasha Think' He thought.

Not long after Naraku arrived at the hut, sunrise came. Everyone woke up.

"Good morning Inuyasha" Kagome said.

" Wha- oh yeah." Naraku caught himself.

Sango and Miroku looked at him funny.

"What? You got a problem?" Naraku said, sounding alot like Inuyasha.

"No nothing" Sango said.

"When do you think Naraku will attack?" Shippo asked Naraku.

"I don't think he is going to attack until his plans are complete. He will attack as soon as they are done I guess." Naraku replied.

"How do you know so much, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

Naraku shrugged. "Just a guess." He said.

Well this is where im going to end the Chapter for now until I get the approval of a good Story plot. well I would like to thank Hasso for the story idea. and well please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2: forgot

Well I'm sorry about the last chapter being in Italics and Bold. I forgot that Fanfiction would put it up Bold and Italic. well anyways this chapter may not be good but here it goes.

No This Isn't Right

Chapter 2: Deep Regrets

Inuyasha was strolling Naraku's castle like he owned the place, although now he is Naraku he does own it. He was just starting to think he got the way better end of the deal, when he turned a corner and almost ran into Kagura.

"Out of my way you Bit- I mean hi Kagura I didn't expect to see you here." Inuyasha said. Which was perfectly true, He forgot Kagura and Kanna were there too.

"What do you mean? This is were you put me." Kagura asked.

"Nothing I'll just leave now." Inuyasha said.

And Inuyasha turned around and went back the other way. 'Damn I forgot about those two. How am i gonna do this? Kagura may be easy to fool but that ghost girl she can practicaly see through me.' He thought, which could have costed him a headache. He almost ran into a wall.

Meanwhile with the InuGang-

They were walking in what seemed to be a deserted Battleground with bones everywhere. No one seemed to reconize it but Naraku.

"Hey I remeber this! I destro- I mean this isn't fresh it was here for a week maybe 10 days." Naraku said. Putting on what he hoped was a concerned look.

"I think Inuyasha is acting strangely. He has been saying strange things since this morning." Sango whispered to Kagome.

"Yea I know. Hmm what are we going to do to see he's alright if we ask him he'll probably go off on us all" Kagome whispered back.

"Kagome I think you should talk to him, ask him if somethings wrong. He may listen to you." Sango said as Miroku started to examine the ground.

"Fine I'll try" Kagome said." Hey Inuyasha Can you come over here for a Minute?" Kagome yelled as Sango went to help Miroku lift some rocks.

'Who is that Wench talking to?' Oh yea thats me. I should have stayed at my House, Damn that Inuyasha. I'll probably have to talk to her about how many kids they are going to have or something' Naraku thought.

"Yea im coming" Naraku said as he started over to her.

"Whats wrong? You seem bothered or at least not yourself." Kagome asked.

"Nothing I'm fine" Naraku said asuming thats what Inuyasha would say, which is probably exactly what Inuyasha would say.

"No I don't think so" She said starting to walk into the woods.

Since Naraku thought Inuyasha would follow her he did.

"What do you mean 'You seem bothered'?"Naraku asked.

"Well, you just haven't been yourself lately." Kagome said.

At Naraku's castle-

"Lord Naraku, Your medication sire." A butler walked up to Inuyasha Holding out a tray with 17 different pills on it and two glasses of water.

"What? Oh yea I'll just take this to my er... room." Inuyasha said taking the tray.

He figured first he would read the labels on the Medicines. Then he would wait for Naraku to realize that he needed his medicines.

Once he got in the room he sat on the bed and put the tray in front of him.

"what the Hell does this Bastard need 17 different medicines for?" Inuyasha said.

He decided to go left to right. He picked up a rather small container and read '_One by mouth every day for eternity. For severe mental problems'_

The rest said almost the same things. But some were for things like Licking non-edible objects, like poison plants.

Inuyasha laughed at how many problems Naraku has. And he found out Naraku licks poison Ivy and many other things. While Inuyasha was looking in Naraku's room he found a list of Plants. He asumed Naraku used them one that was on there was Marijuana.

Back with Naraku and Kagome-

Kagome was going on about something stupid and Naraku wasn't listening. 'I can't help but feel I forgot something.' he thought. 'ahh F--- I forgot me medication!'

"Sorry Kagome right? yea I gotta go for a couple of hours" Naraku said. And he ran as fast as he could towards his castle. Once he got there he hurried and jumped in the window to his room to find Inuyasha reading his list of plants.

"HEY! Put that down!" Naraku said.

Inuyasha jumped out of his chair.

"oh its just you" Inuyasha said.

"Did that stupid butler give you my medica-" He looked at the bed. "you didn't take any of them I hope...or read what they are for" Naraku said looking at Inuyasha.

"Oh well I did read them but I didn't take any I figured you would realize you didn't have them." Inuyasha said "oh and why the Hell do you Lick poison Ivy?"He added with a smirk.

"I'm...I'm addicted" Naraku said looking embarrased.

"Whatever...wait what did you tell Kagome and the others?"Inuyasha asked.

"oh I told Kagome that I had to go for a couple of hours." He said As he swallowed the 16th pill. Damn I keep thelling that stupid butler I need 3 glasses of water!" Naraku said.

"Oh and why do you need so many Pills?" Inuyasha asked.

"Didn't you read the bottles? and besides Im working on getting the doctor to put everything into one Pill." Naraku said.

well sorry but thats where Im ending the chapter because I have no time to write for a while. Oh yea and I got the Licking the poison ivy and the list of plants from the story Crying whimpering and a whole lot of dung By Dragon-Tooth . Um well I gotta go Read and review!


	3. Chapter 3 YAY Author Note

Dear Readers!

I am happy to say that I will be continuing this story for now. I actually don't know if I will even continue my other stories. This one has taken my favor. I will be rewriting the first two chapters. Blech, they are seriously like a 2 year old wrote it. And it's quite confusing. Well thank you for supporting me 2 years ago anyways. I hope you can continue to review and enjoy my writing!

Sincerely

-_Naraku The Dark One_


End file.
